kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaods
Page creator's note: This page is under construction. If you like to edit, please inform me before doing so. Chaods '''(known as ''Glitch'' before his full name was revealed) is an antagonist and major character of PODS. His goal is to destroy Pod and the rest of their friends while destroying the galaxy and creating his own to rule from. He debuted in The Chaods Arc where he seemly was seen as a corrupted being, speaking in a strange voice. While he was defeated, this wouldn't be the end for him. Appearance '''Regular Form Chaods looks similar to Pod and Depod, except their signature color is blue. Before Pod threw a Friend Heart at him, he has a crooked mouth with no eyes, moving whenever he talked. The outer body is covered in silver, while the gloves, inner face, and feet is covered in grey steel, as opposed to Pod's color scheme. The ears, unlike Pod and Depod's ears, are facing towards the ground, with the cracks appearing on both sides. He wears a grey-blue hood, found in a lab somewhere. Matter Form Unlike Pod's and Depod's, his matter form is unique. Negative Fusion Form This form is only available during the Chaods Arc, in which he fused with Pod. Personality Chaods is portrayed as a fearless lone wolf, often blunt and doesn't speak much. Out of the three main pods, he is the calmest and most sane, yet is a villain who does not seek help besides helping Deviunny in The Deviunny Arc. As an endlessly cruel, extremely sadistic, and horrifyingly ruthless figure, he took great pleasure in causing pain and torment for others and has no qualms about taking one's life or severely injuring them or nature in anyways, with him being also apathetic and egotistical. Powers and Abilities TBA Stories The Chaods Arc TBA The Deviunny Arc TBA In PODS TBA In Kirby: Miracle Friends + ~ENDGAME~ TBA In Kirby: Returning Legends Note: This section contains information that doesn't coincide with the main series canon. In the anime, Chaods, titled Chaotic Assassin, is completely a mechanical being rather than Dark Matter. He acts as an assassin of Sky Break. However, his ability to learning caused him to gain childish behavior from Deviunny, making him goofier and weirder than the original version. He also makes expressions such as ‾︺‾ , ◉◊◉ , or OwO frequently. However, he has a high standard on weapons, as when Pod destroyed him with her Dual Blades, he comments that these weapons "are just a recolor" before exploding. In addition to the changes of his personality, he also gained orbs around his body that resembled to those worn by a Buddhist priest, in which the orbs are known as the Doomsday Orbs. When battling, Chaods wields two personal blades known as the Downfall Blades, which can be combined into a single weapon. Chaods hood was later revealed to be hiding his broken parts near his ears. After the first model was destroyed, a second model of Chaods was created by Fraston off-screen. He retains most of his original personalities, but still goofy like the first model (albeit he started to ignore Deviunny). Chaods will later join Kirby's side after Deviunny's betrayal against Sky Break, which he started to gain more positive emotions after witnessing Ravia hugging Deviunny and learning about "love". Despite not knowing what "love" actually is, he replied to the former with an unusual warm smile, saying that "helping others to do good things is not bad at all". After Chaods' defection, a stronger and more brutal variant of him, named Chaods Reaper was created in the Mirror World. History TBA Relationships TBA Etymology Glitch comes from the arc as a nickname since he usually talks in what is similar to a glitch. Chaods is a mix between Chaos, due to the chaos he caused, and Pod, referencing that he is part of the Pod species. Trivia * Chaods was created from Poddee's depression and anxiety, as she wanted to make up an excuse about what happened on the day where the Chaods Arc (8th of August, 2019) began. * Chaods is the only male character who has eyelashes, though it is debatable and is unnoticed at times. * Not counting other creations by various people, Chaods is the only main Pods species to not have the word pod in his name. * Madame Despair resembles a violet Negative Fusion Form of Chaods. * Chaods' hoodie is similar to Lancer's hood, a character from Deltarune. * The characters between Chaods and Infinite from the Sonic series is dramatically very similar. * In the anime, Chaods appears to have irises during battle, something that is impossible for a robot. ** It could be possible that the "irises" are actually camera eyes, but it is impossible since Chaods' irises resembled snake eyes, further making this a mystery. ** The flaming left eye of Chaods when battling is a reference to the anime BLACK★ROCK SHOOTER. * During a poll set up by Poddee on who's the best Pod character, Chaods was ranked second. * In KRL, it was never explained why Chaods is in a destroyed state, even a second model was created. Gallery Icons Chaods Avatarrr.png Poddee's Artworks WIN 20190809 21 16 39 Pro (2).jpg|Concept Artwork FusedNegForm.png|Fusion form with Pod ASK.png|ASK Poster Halloween2019.png|Halloween Poster Other artworks created by different people BlueAquaCat Void Termina the Destroyer Jamabastion Hyness 99 Anime Chaods.png|Original Anime Chaods artwork 無標題165_20191207220739.png|Kirby: Returning Legends artwork / "poster" Category:Fanon Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Character Category:Sky Break Category:Villains Category:Dark Matter Category:Robots Category:Gray Category:Blue Category:Kirby: Returning Legends Category:Evil Category:Villians Category:Fan character Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Anime Category:Poddee Category:Unfinished Articles Category:OC Category:Good Category:Alter Reality Category:Pods (Species) Category:Demigod Category:Light Blue Category:Final Boss Category:Secret Final Boss Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist Category:OFC Category:FC Category:Evil turns good